Time Warped
by VR Commando ATA
Summary: The children of RWBY get sent back in time by an accident caused by an unknown type of Dust crystal. Can they get back without altering the time stream? Or will they destroy everything they know, and possibly erase themselves from existence? Tie in (Time Warped: TEST) now up.
1. Orange and Purple Dust

**Me: Well hello to the RWBY fan base.**

**Trin: Sup.**

**Me: This is my first RWBY fanfic, so any and all constructive criticism is appreciated. So everyone knows, this has White Rose, Bumblebee, Arkos, and…why do I always forget the name for NoraxRen…I'll call it Noren until I remember the right name…unless that-…**

**Trin: You're rambling.**

**Me: Right, sorry. On with the story!**

****[Edit: Cookies changed to strawberries.]****

**Orange and Purple Dust**

"Talking"-_"Thinking"_-[Typed messages]-"[Talking over Radios/scrolls/others]"

* * *

><p>"Ummm…what's it supposed to do?" a 25 Ruby year old Ruby asked, still staring at the orange Dust that Weiss had found.<p>

"We still don't know yet, so try not to mess with it," a 27 year Weiss told her wife.

"I know, it's just that no one has ever even made Dust that was that color, let alone found it naturally."

"…I really am rubbing off on you."

"Glad Yang's not here," Ruby said.

"Why's that? And I thought you were supposed to be rubbing _up_ on Ruby?" A 27 year old Yang asked, appearing out of nowhere with a smirk on her face.

"DAMNIT YANG!" Weiss shouted, a blush clear on her face.

Right after that, the scroll on Weiss' desk rang. She set the orange Dust on her desk and picked up the scroll.

"Yes? …I'm on my way now," she said before hanging up. "I have to go talk to someone from CORTech. Please don't touch anything that you don't know what it is…and don't let Yang touch anything period."

"Hey!"

"Of course Snow Angel," Ruby replied before kissing her wife once.

Weiss kissed her back before leaving to go meet with the CORTech person. Once the door closed, Yang ran over to the desk and grabbed the orange Dust. Ruby tried to take it from her, only to be held at bay from an arm stuck out by Yang. Her half-sister laughed a bit at Ruby's struggle before looking back at the Dust.

"So what do you think this does?" Yang asked.

"I don't know, but I do know you shouldn't have it, so put it down," Ruby replied to her half-sister.

"Come on Ruby, I'll give you an actual ton of strawberries if you let me look at this."

This caused the younger of the sisters to stop struggling for a second in contemplation. She thought about it for a bit before sighing. Even after ten years, her love of strawberries would always get the better of her. She backed up and went around Yang to also look at the orange Dust.

"Well, I say we fire it off or something."

"Yang, I don't think we should, I don't know how much of it Weiss has."

"You wife runs the Schnee Dust _Company,_ one missing bit of orange Dust won't make a difference. Besides, if she wants to sell this stuff, she has to know what it does."

"I let you look at it, but I will not let you use it. Not even for all the cookies in the world."

"Just think of it as an experiment," Yang said before activating her semblance and heating the crystal.

"YANG!" Ruby shouted at her older sister.

"What's the worst that-…?" Yang was interrupted by the crystal exploding.

* * *

><p>The explosion's sound had reached the room where Weiss was meeting with the CORTech person. Both looked around before Weiss pulled out her scroll. She keyed the managers of each part of the facory to see what just happened.<p>

"[No, that explosion wasn't at packaging Ms. Schnee.]"

"[We didn't even hear it at the mine.]"

"[Nothing wrong at processing.]"

"[Ma'am, what about that crystal you brought to your office?]"

The last one caused Weiss to go wide eyed before dropping the scroll, which the CORTech representative caught before it hit the ground, and running to her office.

"[Ma'am?]" The worker on the scroll asked.

Weiss got to her office as two screams sounded form inside. Specifically the screams of two adult men. Weiss was shocked by that and instantly pulled out Myrtenaster and prepared for a fight. She kicked open the door to her office and saw two men in what would be Ruby's and Yang's outfits for guys.

"Weiss," the one in Ruby's outfit said, "Yang found out what the orange Dust does. Please don't be mad, she promised me strawberries, you know how I am with strawberries."

"Wait…Ruby?" The black and red one nodded his head. "Yang?" The second one nodded his head.

"Really hoping this is temporary," Male-Yang said.

[**17 years later**]

"Megan, you're going to miss the transport to Beacon!" Ruby shouted.

The effects of the orange Dust on her and Yang had been temporary, though the secondary effects hadn't been that temporary. Weiss and Ruby had Megan, while Blake and Yang had Nia. Both girls would be going to Beacon now, along with Pyrrha and Jaune's son and Nora and Ren's son.

Ruby picked up another cookie as her daughter appeared in front of her in a swirl of white rose petals **[Ha, puns.]**. Megan disappeared again, reappearing in the living room before once again teleporting to Ruby.

"Mom, have you seen Ice Moon?" the 17 year old asked.

"Tell me you didn't lose your weapon?"

"Of course not, Aunt Yang was messing with her and she disappeared after that."

"Don't worry, I have her," Weiss said as she walked into the dining room, Megan's scythe/sniper in her hands.

The teenager teleported to her mother and quickly yanked the scythe from her hands. Weiss would have lectured her for that, if Ruby didn't do the same thing to Crescent Rose when it disappeared.

"I'm so sorry baby, did you miss mommy?" Megan said to her weapon, causing both older women to laugh at the similarities to Ruby. "Don't worry, I won't ever let aunt Yang take you again."

"Um…airship?" Weiss asked.

Megan's eyes instantly went wide as she ran out of the house, rose petals trailing behind her. Weiss laughed again. While Megan wasn't nearly as fast as Ruby, the rose petals would still appear and trail behind her when she ran.

"I hope she has as much fun at Beacon as we did," Ruby says.

"Oh Dust I hope not," Weiss says, remembering all the trouble they got into when they went to Beacon.

* * *

><p>"Oh Dust, oh Dust, oh Dust," Megan shouted as she ran.<p>

She turned into the airship stop just as Nia was getting there. The white haired cousin attempted to warn the other when she rammed into her. Both tumbled a bit before getting up.

"Sorry Nia," Megan said as they began walking onto the airship.

"No big, nothing broke but me," Nia replied.

"Yeah, everyone's here!"

"Loki!"

Megan and Nia looked over to see their friends Trevor Arc and Loki Lie **[Or Ren, whichever Ren's last name is. Pretty sure it's Lie though.]**. The girls waved them over as a group of four people walked onto the airship. Megan looked over and went wide eyed. Trevor's mom had three forms for her weapon: sword, lance, and gun. These people had four forms each. Like her mother, Ruby, Megan could tell these things about weapons. She then noticed that one of them was a Faunus with a dragon like tail. She looked over at Nia, who had a shocked expression on her face.

"I thought the Dragon Faunus were extinct," the cat Faunus said.

"Well, one's walking right in front of us, so they can't really be extinct," Megan said as she pulled out a bag of strawberries.

"What is with your mother and you and strawberries?"

"What do you mean?" Megan asked before she began to eat the strawberries. Weiss had instilled manners into her, so Megan knew to talk after swallowing or before putting anything in her mouth, unlike her other mom who still talked while her mouth full of cookie.

The other three people in their group sighed before walking over to their seats. Megan shrugged before following them. After a minute, the airship launched. The four of them waited another ten minutes before getting up and walking over to the windows to see the view. The group of four people they had seen earlier walked over to them also. Megan looked at two of them and noticed how similar they looked. She assumed they were twins and turned her attention back to the view.

"Wow," she said when she saw to large amount of trees that made up the Emerald Forest.

"I know right?" the girl next to her asked.

Megan looked back at her to see that a lot of her bangs were covering half of her face. Those bangs were also dyed pink. Megan shrugged before reaching into her pocket and pulling out the Dust crystal she…'borrowed' from her mother.

Her mom (Ruby) and mother (Weiss) had come home late one day with this in her mother's bag. It was a purple Dust crystal. Everyone she asked had said that there aren't purple Dust crystals, except for the fire and ice crystals that are synthetic. She looked at the crystal again, she had seen multiple fire and ice crystals, and this didn't look like them at all. For one thing, it had a moving swirl of black in the center. She put it back in her pocket as the airship began landing. Or she thought she did.

"Hey, you dropped this," the girl said, holding up the purple crystal.

"Oh, thanks," Megan said when she noticed that the black swirl was now silver. "That's different." She said as the crystal exploded and the world turned white.

Megan opened her eyes slightly to see a blue sky above her. Said sky was suddenly blocked out by a girl in a red hood.

"Are you guys alright?" the girl asked.

"I'm fine…wait…'guys?' As in multiple people?" Megan sat up and looked around to see Nia, Trevor, and Loki lying on the ground, along with the four people from the airship.

She looked back at the girl and her eyes widened. In front of her was the 15 year old version of her mom, with the 17 year old version of Jaune standing behind her. She heard a moan and turned to see Nia getting up. Megan stood up and looked back at Ruby.

"_Wow…I'm suddenly older than my mom…I think…or does it not count since I haven't been born yet?"_ Megan thought to herself.

Ruby raised an eyebrow at her before Jaune cleared his throat. She looked over at him to see him looking at them with concern. Megan thought that would change to flirting when he found out they were okay. Based on what Trevor said, Jaune was a huge flirt when their parents went to Beacon…at least he was before he and Pyrrha started dating.

"You sure you're alright. You looked like you saw a ghost for a second there," he said to her.

"OhI'mfine,Mr. Arc," Megan said quickly before covering her mouth.

"How do you know Jaune's name?" Ruby asked.

"Um…lookatthetimeweshouldreallybegettingtoorientation," Megan said before grabbing hold of everyone and teleporting them to where her parents had said the auditorium was.

As a result of the teleport, the others woke up instantly. They looked around to see the orientation starting. Before they could assume they were still in their own time, Megan spoke up.

"Guys I think we're in the past," she whispered to them.

"Why's tha-…" Nia started to say, stopping herself when she saw the 17 year old version of her mom and mother walk by.

"Oh…that's why," Loki whispered.

"What? Why are you saying we're in the past?" One of the two boys from the other group asked.

"How could we be in the past anyways?" The girl Megan met earlier asked in a whisper. "Wait…that crystal…di it-…?"

"I think it did."

"And you were carrying that around in your bag?"

"I didn't know it could do that."

"Well-…" The girl was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

The eight of them looked up to see the Headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin, beginning to make a speech.

"[I'll…keep this brief,]" he said into a microphone. "[You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction.]" Megan looked closely and noticed he was looking at one student in particular when he said that that, Jaune Arc. "[You assume that knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will show you otherwise. It is up to you to take the first step.]" With that, Ozpin left and Goodwitch took his place.

"[You will gather in the barn tonight,]" she said, "[tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready, you are dismissed.]"

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I say we follow them, at least try to blend in," the boy that looked like the pink haired girl said.

"I guess we're following them then," Trevor said as they started walking.

"I don't believe I recognize any of you," someone said from behind them.

The eight of them instantly stopped when they recognized the voice as Professor Ozpin's. Megan leaned towards Nia and whispered. Megan glanced behind her to see that it was Ozpin. He was now holding a mug of coffee, and he seemed to be in a much better mood.

"On the count of three, run," she said as Nia nodded.

"I wouldn't suggest running. Now, who are you all exactly?"

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," the Dragon Faunus said.

Ozpin looked at them closely before flashing a knowing smirk.

"You're from the future, most likely you're also the children of some of the students here."

"…How did you know all that?" Megan asked after spinning around.

"Call it a hunch **[Because Ozpin somehow knows everything, like the gods damn Batman.]**," Ozpin said before nodding his head towards eight bags sitting to the side. "You'll need a few things to blend in, those things are in those bags, and I suggest you avoid your parents as much as you can."

"That's not hard for the four of us," the blond in the other group said. "Our parents didn't go here."

"Hey Ozpin, if you knew we were from the future, then you should know who our parents are," Trevor said.

"…You are the son of Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc. You, the son of Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren." He then looked at Megan and Nia. "You two though, the people I believe are your parents, I'm not quite sure how that worked."

"Unknown Dust with some…interesting attributes," Nia explained.

"I'll bet, try not to change many things while you're here."

"Speaking of which," Trevor said. "HOW THE HELL ARE WE GONNA GET BACK!?"

"I…um…I actually hadn't thought about that," Megan said as she rubbed the back of her head.

[**Two Hours later**]

"…she's a hazard to my health!" Megan's mother yelled at her Aunt Yang.

"Wow, your parents really didn't like each other at first did they?" Trevor asked with a laugh.

She looked over at him to see he was wearing a tan t-shirt and brown sweat pants. She looked back at her own outfit, a pair of red pajama pants with white roses and a light blue t-shirt with snowflakes. She looked over at the Dragon Faunus, who she had learned was named Ethan Noir. He seemed to be looking at the stars through the window next to him.

"_HOW THE HELL ARE WE GONNA GET BACK!?"_ That moment kept replaying through Megan's mind. _"He's got a point though. The only way I can think of blew up in my face, literally. There has to be some other way, and how did Ozpin know we were from the future and who our parents are?"_

"I'm thinking that maybe we should get some rest…figure all this out in the morning," Nia said from her left.

"….You're probably right."

"I'm me, of course I'm right."

"…Dolt."

"So much like your mother."

"And you're like your mom."

"Ha, tr-…" she stopped when someone stepped on her hair.

Megan looked up to see a somewhat built kid with dark orange hair and a smirk on his face lift his foot off of Nia's hair, before plucking a couple of strands. Nia's eye twitched as Megan stared getting up to hold her back. Trevor just started backing away.

"Ah, did I hurt the little kitty cat?" the boy said.

Nia instantly shot up and would have torn the guy to shreds if Megan hadn't grabbed her. Instead, her blades had only sliced the guy's shirt a bit. Ethan looked over at them and laughed a bit. Megan noticed that it seemed to be a bit brighter near him, yet at the same time darker. She looked closely, but couldn't make out anything in the light, or lake thereof.

"I'LL RIPE YOU TO SHREDS! NO ONE TOUCHES MY HAIR! LET ME GO MEGAN! HE DESERVES TO DIE!" Nia continuously said.

"He's not worth it," Megan said, starting to get dragged a bit.

"He really isn't," someone next to them said.

Megan looked over to see her Aunt Blake standing there. She looked back at Nia and hoped that in her enraged state she would have enough intelligence to not blow it for them. The boy had already ran off to where Megan couldn't see him, but Nia's sight was much better, allowing her to still see him. No doubt Blake could to.

"But he deserves to die mot-…" Nia instantly went wide eyed and covered her mouth, her eyes going back to their usual amethyst color.

"Were you about to say mother?" Blake asked.

"Noshewasabouttosay…motor…yeahthat'sright," Megan said quickly.

"You're a horrible liar," Blake said.

"Oh, Dust," Trevor said, voicing what was on all eight of the groups minds.

**Me: Well that's that.**

**Trin: You could've had so much more, and you ruined it.**

**Me: Not really. I'm having Blake find out from a lack of judgment on her daughter's part, and Ozpin is Ozpin.**

**Trin: He's not the gods damn Batman, he doesn't know everything.**

**Me: Really?**

**Trin: …Ok, so he knows most things.**

**Me: And he loves his coffee. Anyway, leave your thoughts of this in a review. VR Commando ATA out…oh wait, I almost forgot the 'bios.'**

Team TEST:

Trey Aldanna:

Weapon: Dual rope-dart/dual bladed staff/dual short swords/dual SMGs [Black Heart]

Semblance: Healing

Outfit: Black and red jacket with a onyx hooded tactical combat vest over it, black jeans with red stripes, and black combat boots with red trim. (Or) Black and red hoodie, black jeans, and black combat boots with red trim (while not in use, weapon becomes sheathed across his back in staff form instead of holstered in SMG form at his hips). (Or) Beacon Academy uniform.

Personality: Great leader, joking, watches out for team, never stays down, fights until he wins, dislikes the White Fang, likes Faunus, likes using stealth and going all out, always there for his twin. Partnered to Sarah.

Look: Spiky black hair, brown eyes that almost look black, Latino.

Ethan Noir:

Weapon: Dual machine gun gauntlets/dual extendable blades (works like a hidden blade, can extend from hidden blade length to sword length)/dual shields/dual claws [Dragon Fist]

Semblance: Shadow form

Outfit: Black and dark grey hoodie; dark grey tactical armor on chest, arms, and legs; black cargo pants; and black combat boots with dark grey trim. (Or) Black and light grey hoodie, dark grey jeans, and black combat boots with dark grey trim. (Or) Beacon Academy uniform.

Personality: Perfect soldier, never backs down, only fights when he has to, hates the White Fang, dragon Faunus, never abandons his team, always does his best and more on everything. Partnered to Trinity.

Look: Black crew cut hair with a red tint, red slit eyes, spiked dragon tail, light skin tone, scar over left eye, scar running diagonal across face, X-shaped scar over right eye.

Sarah Masters:

Weapon: Katana long sword/dual katana snake swords/double-bladed sword/dual machine pistols [Hunter Soul]

Semblance: Elements

Outfit: Silver and gold long sleeve shirt; silver and gold tactical armor on chest, arms, and legs; silver and gold track pants, and silver combat boots with gold trim. (Or) Gold shirt with a silver dragon, silver jacket, silver and gold jeans, and silver combat boots with gold trim (while not in use, weapon is sheathed at her hip in long sword form). (Or) Beacon Academy uniform.

Personality: Loves stealth, always helps her team in every possible way, diplomatic, never lets anyone fight her fights, is annoyed by Weiss' earlier personality, finds Nora hilarious, thinks Ruby is innocently naïve. Partnered to Trey.

Look: Golden blonde hair in a long pony tail, sky blue eyes, lightly tanned skin tone.

Trinity Aldanna:

Weapon: Dual short swords/bow/long sword/dual shotguns [Artemis Bow]

Semblance: Colored glyphs (black: destroy, white: restore, purple: strength, pink: speed, silver: gravity)

Outfit: Same as her brother's just opposite colors (black is white, red is blue, and onyx is silver). (Or) Beacon Academy uniform, but keeps the jacket open.

Personality: Playful, joking, always up for a fight, loves playing pranks, never lets anyone fight her battles, always there for her twin, enjoys stealth, loves long range combat, likes hanging out with RWBY and JNPR. Partnered to Ethan.

Look: Short black hair with pink bangs that cover the right half of her face, brown eyes that almost look black, Latina.

Team MNTL (Mantel):

Megan Rose-Schnee:

Weapon: High powered semi-auto sniper/scythe [Ice Moon]

Semblance: Rose teleport (teleportation, surrounded by white rose petals before disappearing, reappears in a swirl of white rose petals)

Outfit: Ruby's outfit, with reversed colors and the Schnee symbol in silver on the outer part of the cape. (Or) Beacon Academy uniform, but keeps her hood on at all times.

Personality: Just like Ruby (including the love of cookies), but will act like Weiss towards something that annoys everyone.

Look: Weiss's hair color, Ruby's eyes, shorter version of Weiss's hair style with the pony tail in the back, and Ruby's skin tone.

Nia Belladonna-Xiao Long:

Weapon: SMGs/blade gauntlets [Dark Silica]

Semblance: Clone

Outfit: Yang's Volume 2 outfit with Blake's Volume 2 pants and colors. (Or) Beacon Academy uniform, but keeps her gauntlets on at all times.

Personality: Like a mix of Blake and Yang, but don't touch her hair. She is exactly like Yang in that regard.

Look: Yang's eyes, Yang's hair color (with yellow fur cat ears), Blake's skin tone, and medium hair with a black bow over her cat ears.

Trevor Arc:

Weapon: Semi-auto rifle/sword and shield [Spartan Knight]

Semblance: Healing

Outfit: Tan and brown version of his father's outfit with red armor. (Or) Beacon Academy uniform.

Personality: Like his father, though he sometimes acts like his mother.

Look: Jaune's hair, Pyrrha's eyes, Pyrrha's skin tone, and short hair.

Loki Lie **[or Ren, which ever his last name is]**:

Weapon: Shotgun/Norse (Viking) style spear [Asgard Scepter]

Semblance: Strength and speed

Outfit: White and green version of his father's outfit. (Or) Beacon Academy uniform.

Personality: While in combat, he acts like his father, but out of combat he is his mother's child.

Look: Ren's eyes, Nora's hair, Ren's skin tones, and Ren's hair style.

**[Edit: Cookies changed to strawberries.]**


	2. Emerald Forest (part 1)

**Me: Hello everyone!**

**Trin: You really are running out of ideas for this intro.**

**Me: Yes, now can we get back to the story.**

**Trin: I still think you should've built up the damn realization…discovery…whatever the word I'm looking for is.**

**Me: Discovery. On with the story.**

****[Edit: Cookies changed to strawberries.]****

**Forever Fall (part 1)**

"Talking"-_"Thinking"_-[Typed messages]-"[Talking over radios/scrolls/others]"

* * *

><p>"Oh Dust," Trevor said, voicing what was on all eight of their minds.<p>

Megan was thankful that at least it was only Blake that had heard her. Everyone else was either not paying attention, or asleep. She released Nia and turned to look at Blake. The cat Faunus looked at her intently, and then looked over at Ruby and Weiss before her eyes went wide.

"Don't say anything please Aunt Blake?" Megan said, using her mom's puppy face.

Blake's eye twitched, but she nodded her head. She then looked over at Nia and sighed.

"You should where a bow if you don't want stuff like that to happen."

"You're…taking this surprisingly well," Trevor said.

"I'll freak out about this when there aren't people to question what's going on. I'm actually screaming in my head right now…and did you say 'Aunt Blake?'"

"Um…no," Megan said as Nia slapped the back of her head.

"I'm going to pretend this never happened for now, hopefully I'll-…" Blake was topped as Trin knocked her out.

Megan went wide eyed as Trin put her finger to her lips. The girl dragged Blake to where she had been sleeping and set her down. She then went back over to her area and went to sleep. Megan and Nia looked at each other before laying down themselves. Trevor continued to stand there, utterly confused as to what just happened. He was sent down by a pillow thrown by Loki.

"With any luck, she'll think that was a weird dream," Trey said as he turned to face Megan and Nia.

"I still feel a little bad, she's my aunt and her mother, yet we can't tell her anything," Megan said as she turned to look at the ceiling.

"Do you want to not exist? Didn't think so, now good night."

With that, Trey turned back over and went to sleep. Megan sighed before closing her eyes, allowing her dreams to take her.

[**Flashback…Flashforward…memory of the future (in 1****st**** Person POV)**]

"_So, you really think we should be doing this?" I asked my cousin._

"_Why not? Our parents did stuff like this when they went to Beacon…of course they were older than us…well my parents and your mother were," Nia replied as she looked back at the docks._

_Nia's parents had run into information about the White Fang possibly robbing a recent Dust shipment. It wasn't large enough for them to be concerned, and even if it was, they had been called away to help evacuate a nearby village. Nia had then decided that they should check it out. She would've brought Loki and Trevor, but they were busy with family._

_I sighed as I pulled out Ice Moon in gun form and looked through the scope. A crane brought a crate off of the ship as I watched. I looked for the emblem and spotted the Schnee Company snowflake on the side. I looked away from my scope and at my cloak, which held the same logo. I looked back through the scope as three airships suddenly appeared. Two landed, and armed White Fang members ran out._

_We watched as the few dock workers that were there either ran or tried to fight. The one in the crane was suddenly thrown out as a White Fang member that had snuck around climbed into the crane. The other dock workers were suddenly stopped as a crate nearly crushed them. They were about to move again when several more crates fell, trapping them._

"_Ok, maybe we should've helped earlier," Nia said as she jumped down._

_I switched Ice Moon to its scythe mode and followed her. I found Nia attacking several White Fang at once. I was about to try and help her when someone jumped in front of me. I looked up to see a man in a black White Fang uniform with a black mask. I noticed that he had wolf ears just before he raised his hood and pulled out a silver katana/shotgun._

"_You kids should stay out of the way." He said as he held up the blade._

"_Um…sorry, but no," I replied before swinging Ice Moon._

_The man easily ducked under the swing and brought up his own blade. I jumped back and fired a few shots at him. The man easily dodged those before firing a few rounds at me. I jumped out of the way and got back up to see a woman in an outfit just like the man's._

"_You should've listened to him," the woman said before pulling out two tomahawks/SMGs._

_I jumped to the side as both tomahawks impacted the ground where she had been. I spun, Ice Moon's blade moving to behind her, and readied herself to fight. I heard a yell and looked over to see Nia flying towards me._

"_Oh Dust," I said as she hit me, toppling us both._

_Ice Moon went flying from my hands as we got back up to fight. I glared at them before noticing two other people in the same outfit as them show up. I gulped as they pulled out their weapons. One was using a pair of nun chuck/pistols, reminding me of a family friend that used a similar weapon that was also a bow staff. The other was using an HMG that seemed to have two large oval blades on the sides. I looked closely and saw that they were chainsaw blades._

"_You have no idea how much trouble you are in," one of the two new Faunus men said._

"_I couldn't have said it better myself," a voice that scared me more than the White Fang team said._

_I turned my head to see my mother, my mom, and both my aunts standing there. Aunt Yang was laughing at something, probably that they had caught us doing what they had done years ago. Their outfits hadn't changed much from their time at Beacon, other than having a bit more of a tactical look to them. My parents still wore 'combat skirts' as we called them, with Aunt Yang still calling them dresses. I tried to look innocent, but my mother glared at me. My mom, on the other hand, flashed me a knowing smile. It disappeared when my mother looked back at her._

"_Megan, you're grounded," my mother said to me._

"_Nia…nice job kiddo," Aunt Yang said._

"_But you're also grounded," Aunt Blake said before they began attacking the White Fang commandos._

"_It was fun while it lasted," Nia said to me, "But how about we still enjoy it while we can?"_

_I smiled at that before picking Ice Moon back up and charging at them. As my weapon struck the White Fang's the image started to disappear._

[**Present…Past…whatever**]

"…ake up," Nia said to Megan.

The white haired and silver eyed girl moaned before placing a pillow over her head. Nia sighed before looking over at Yang, who was holding a few strawberries in her hand and walking towards Ruby. Nia got up and walked over to the other blonde. Yang looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Nia looked into her eyes, her features betraying no emotions as she held out one hand. Yang looked over her shoulder and towards the sleeping form of Megan. She laughed before handing Nia one of the strawberries. The blonde cat Faunus walked over to Megan and held the strawberry up to the pillow. She heard Megan sniff the air once before the pillow went flying and the strawberry disappeared from her hand. Nia looked at her hand to make sure Megan didn't take some of her fingers as well.

"You are really like your mom," Nia said as she grabbed her clothes and left to get dressed.

Megan swallowed and grabbed her blanket, which was actually her cloak, and the rest of her clothing before following Nia. She looked at the other four members of their group to see that they were already dressed and waiting for the other 1st years to get up. She shook her head before continuing towards the bathroom. Half an hour later, Megan left the bathroom, completely dressed, but still fixing her hair.

She looked around to see that her cousin and friends were also ready for initiation. She looked over at Trevor to see that he and Loki were talking about something. She sighed before going over to Nia, who had apparently gotten a bow from Blake to hide her ears, and looking out the window with her. Both looked at each other before looking back at their parents. They were now heading towards the armory, the same area the others students were heading for. Nia nodded before following them. Megan looked out the window once more before following her cousin.

Megan thought about it for a second and realized that she had forgotten where her locker was. Goodwitch had given all of them lockers while they were leaving the Amphitheatre. She walked around aimlessly before someone grabbed her shoulder. Megan turned to see Nia standing there with a smirk on her face.

"It's locker number 491," she said to Megan.

"Thanks Nia, I couldn't remember," Megan replied before looking for said locker.

She found it a minute later. Coincidentally, it was next to her mom and aunt. She looked over at them as she pulled out Ice Moon.

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not want to be on a team with me," Ruby said accusingly as Yang rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, meeting new people might help you break out of your shell," the older sister said.

"Ugh, you sound just like dad. I don't need help to grow up, I drink milk."

"Well, it might not actually be our choice for the teams."

"[All first year students, gather at the cliff,]" Goodwitch said over the intercom.

Megan stopped paying attention as she looked around for her Dust rounds. She found her standard and noticed that her special type rounds weren't where she thought they were. She looked around for a bit more before noticing that they were stacked at the bottom of her locker. She reached for them and inspected each. None of the mags were missing any, and each round was the type that was supposed to be in that mag. She placed the mags in their holders on her outfit before closing her locker and heading towards the cliff. Ten minutes later, she was standing next to Nia on a pad.

'I'm sure most of you have heard rumors of the formation of teams," Ozpin said to them. "Well, those rumors are true. Today, you will be partnered to another student. You will be spending the rest of you time here at Beacon with that person, so pick wisely. That said the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years."

"What!?" Megan heard her mom shout.

"After landing, make your way to the temple within Forever Fall. There you will find several artifacts waiting for you. Once you have collected one, return here. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you will die. Any questions?"

"Uh, yeah," Juane tried to say.

"Good," Ozpin said as people began launching.

"Yeah…this landing zone, are you dropping us off?" Juane asked.

"No you will be falling," Ozpin replied as Megan and Nia launched.

Megan looked over to see Nia activate her gauntlet's blades and shove them into a tree. She began spinning around it and downwards as she slowed. Megan Readied ice Moon and did a similar maneuver. She rolled onto the ground, Ice Moon switching to gun form as she looked around.

"I wonder if Ozpin planned this," Nia asked from behind Megan.

"…That was far too easy," Megan replied.

Sure enough, multiple Grimm appeared around them. The cousins looked at each other before readying for a fight. Megan switched Ice Moon back to scythe mode and spun it in an arch, cutting three Beowolves in half as the fourth jumped away. Nia ran forward, creating a clone as she did. Both she and her clone fired their gauntlet's guns at the wolf like Grimm as Megan started firing rounds from Ice Moon.

* * *

><p>"Ow," Trey said as he jumped to the ground.<p>

He looked around to see no one around him and that his weapon, Black Heart, was missing. He sighed, reminding himself to hurt Trin for causing him to crash. He looked up to see nothing but the trees' canopies, a few falling leaves, and his falling weapon in its dual sword mode. He caught the swords and shrugged before moving towards what he assumed was still the center of the forest. As he was walking, he heard several sniper shots go off along with multiple full-auto rounds going off. He looked towards where it came from, debating whether or not to head that way when he heard movement from his left. He readied his blades as a girl his age walked out of the bushes.

He relaxed as he switched his swords back to SMG mode and holstered them, the blonde looking up at him as he did. She raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. It then disappeared and she pulled out the blades sheathed on her back.

"There's a Grimm right behind me, isn't there?" he asked as he jumped forward and pulled his SMGs back out.

He turned to see a giant Spider like Grimm where he had just been, one of its legs stabbed into the ground exactly where he had been standing. Trey switched Black Heart to its staff mode and held it up. The spider hissed once before falling forward, dead. Trey and the girl looked at each other confused before a voice spoke up.

"Can't leave you alone for two seconds can I?" Trin asked as she walked onto the dead Grimm's head, a smirk plastered onto her face.

The dragon Faunus from earlier walked up behind her and crossed his arms. Trey only now noticed the number of scars on the Faunus' face. He looked back at Trin to see that her weapon, Artemis Bow, was slung across her back. Trey ran up and punched her hard in the gut making her double over. She fell down and curled into a small ball before recovering. When she did, Trey offered her his hand to help her up.

"I deserved that," Trin said as the other two people looked at them confused. "I kind of made him crash."

"How about introductions," the Dragon Faunus said. "I'm Ethan Noir."

"Sarah Masters," the blonde girl said.

"Trey Aldanna," Trey said as he looked around.

"Trinity Aldanna," Trin said as she gave a small bow.

"Now that that's done, let's go find this temple," Trey said before leading them towards where he believed the temple was.

* * *

><p>Trevor sliced through the bushes as he moved forward. He stopped in a clearing and looked around. No one was anywhere near him. Or he thought no one was around. Loki suddenly dropped from a tree and poked Trevor in the forehead, saying 'boop' as he did.<p>

"…You're insane, you know that?" Trevor said with a laugh to his friend.

"I'm not insane; I'm just extremely hyper," Loki replied, laughing as he did.

The two started walking around to find that they were actually right where the Temple was. Trevor walked up to the ruins to see several chess pieces set up on pedestals. He looked around to see that a few of them were already missing. Loki ran up and scoped up the gold **[Because they did not at all look white]** king piece.

"Long live King Loki the first!" Loki shouted as he started walking around like he ruled everything.

"Loki," Trevor said as two girls walked out of the woods.

"Huh, so we weren't the first ones here," the blonde girl said.

Trevor then recognized them as Blake and Yang. He looked around to see if he could spot anyone else, but didn't find anyone else. Yang walked over to one of the pedestals and picked up the piece, a gold knight.

"How 'bout a cute little pony?" Yang asked.

"Sure," Blake replied with a smirk.

Before they could do anything else, they heard a scream.

"Some girl's in trouble," Yang suddenly said.

Trevor looked closely and noticed Blake's cat ears twitch beneath her bow. He then looked up to see Ruby falling from the sky.

"Oh Dust," he said as a Scorpion variant Grimm crashed through the trees chasing Pyrrha.

**Me: Well there's that.**

**Trin: Next chapter finishes off with this and official forming of the teams.**

**Megan: +Appears out of nowhere in a flurry of rose petals+ Hi.**

**Me: Holy shit! Don't do that Megan. +Puts away Black Heart+ Anyways, VR Commando ATA out.**

****[Edit: Cookies changed to strawberries.]****


	3. Emerald Forest (part 2)

**Me: Chapter 3, time for the teams to deal with the Nevermore and Death Stalker now. Also, I screwed up the episode names. Oops.**

**Trin: It's still funny.**

**Sarah: Gotta agree with your sister on that.**

**Me: Thanks a lot babe.**

**Megan: +Walks into room+**

**Sarah: The fuck? I thought you weren't real.**

**Megan: Um…should I come back later?**

**Me: Well this is fucking terrific. Trin, mind explaining this to Sarah for me?**

**Trin: Fine, on with the story!**

**Me: That's my line!**

****[Edit: Cookies changed to strawberries.]****

**Emerald Forest (part 2)**

"Talking"-_"Thinking"_-[Typed messages]-"[Talking over radios/scrolls/others]"

* * *

><p>"Ah!" someone screamed.<p>

"What on Remnant was that?" Ethan asked, activating one of his gauntlet's swords and switching the other into shield mode.

"Sounded like a girl screaming for help," Trin said as she pulled out and inspected one of her arrows.

"That's one possibility," Sarah said, looking into the air as she did.

Trey followed her gaze to see Jaune Arc flying through the air, having been thrown by something very large. Trey started running towards the direction Jaune was heading, the others quickly following him.

He pulled out his SMGs, quickly switching them to staff mode as he did, and burst through the trees to see the other remaining teams already at the temple. He turned to see Sarah run out with her dual blades in the form of a long blade Katana sword. He turned back and finished running to the other teams. Before he could get there, he noticed that Ruby and Jaune were in a tree, Jaune hanging upside down from a branch above Ruby. He looked over at Ruby's older sister as the younger of the two got up and jumped to the ground.

"Ruby?!" Yang said suddenly.

"Yang!" the younger replied.

"Nora!" the red head interrupted, causing the sisters to reel back.

"Well, that ruined the moment," Trey said.

Suddenly two more people ran out of the forest. Trey recognized them as Nia and Megan and nodded his head to them. They got to the others as Jaune managed to get out of the tree and Pyrrha landed in front of them, not moving for a moment. She got up slowly as Yang made a comment.

"Great, now we can all die together," Yang said sarcastically.

Trey sighed before looking over at his group. He noticed Sarah and Trin grab the black king pieces as Nia grabbed the gold king piece. He turned back to see that Megan and Ruby were charging at the Death Stalker. He whistled and Trin looked over. She noticed what he was looking at and pulled out her bow and a red dust arrow. She smirked as a black glyph surrounded the arrow head.

"Boom goes the dynamite," she said as she released the arrow.

"What does that mean?" Blake asked as Weiss sped forward to help her partner.

"It's just something I say before making something explode."

Right when she said that, her arrow impacted the Death Stalkers shell. Unlike the usual small fiery explosion, the arrow went off in a giant fireball of destruction. It stalled the Death Stalker, but only for a second. It was still about to stab Ruby, who had gotten caught by one of the Nevermore's feathers, and Megan, who was trying to help her mom escape the feather. Before it hit them, its stinger became incased in ice.

"That's one way to handle that," Trin said as Trey nodded in agreement.

Trin pulled out a normal arrow, again surrounding it with a black glyph, and fired it at the feather holding down Ruby. Once it impacted, the feather began to disintegrate into ashes. Trin stood up and holstered her bow before nodding to Trey. Ethan and Sarah then ran up next to them, both having their weapons ready.

* * *

><p>"I think it's time to leave," Trey said to them.<p>

"What was your first clue?" Ethan replied.

"He's right," Ruby said. "Our objective is right there, we don't have to fight them."

"Aw, but I wanna," Trin jokingly whined.

"Ruby's right sis, no point needlessly risking our lives," Trey told his twin.

"Run and live, that is a plan I can get behind," Jaune said in agreement.

"Let's get going then," Ethan said as Ruby and Jaune each grabbed their own chess pieces.

"_Run and not fight…glad I know how this is going or I'd be in for a shock," _Megan thought to herself. _"And why were there two gold kings and two black kings?"_

Megan looked behind them to see the Death Stalker break free from the ice and begin chasing them as the Nevermore did the same. Megan turned back to see that they were nearing a larger part of the ruins, this one near a cliff. She then saw the Nevermore throw more feathers at them as the Death Stalker appeared from the forest, this time with backup in the form of several Ursa Majors and Beowolf Alphas.

"_Oh Dust,"_ Megan thought to herself.

"Nora distract it," Jaune shouted as they ran forward again.

Nora smiled before firing her grenade launcher at the Nevermore. Megan looked at the Death Stalker and the multiple Ursas and Beowolves. She then pulled her own weapon out before looking at Nia, Loki, and Trevor. She nodded her head toward the smaller Grimm as they nodded back. She turned back to the Grim to see that the twins, the dragon Faunus, and the other blonde were already fighting the smaller Grimm, keeping them distracted while the others handled the larger Grimm.

"Let's help them out," Megan shouted before running forward and teleporting.

She appeared next to Trey as he was swinging his bladed staff. Megan ducked, just barely avoiding losing her head. She got back up and scolded him.

"Sorry, but that was your fault and-…MOVE!"

Megan jumped out of the way as Trey held up his staff and impaled the pouncing Beowolf. It went slack as it slid down the staff. Megan got back up and swung Ice Moon in a circle, taking down three Beowolves that were charging the two of them. She looked back over to see the Trey and Sarah were fighting side by side. She turned her attention back to the Grimm as a small blade went through the neck of the one in front of her. Nia rolled off its corpse and got back up, standing ready to fight next to her cousin.

* * *

><p>Trevor swung his sword again, decapitating another Grimm as Loki jumped over his head and kicked the one behind him in the face. Trevor spun and swung his blade at the Grimm's legs, causing it to fall and allowing Loki to finish it off by stabbing his staff through its head. They turned back around to see half a dozen other Grimm charging them. Trevor raised his shield and switched his sword to rifle mode before crouching. Loki switched his spear to shotgun mode and continued to stand. Both waited another second before firing at the oncoming Grimm.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>This is just great,"<em> Trey thought to himself.

Sarah was blocking several Grimm when one had tried to sneak up on her, Trey had acted without thinking. He had thrown his staff like a spear, impaling that Beowolf. He had smiled at that, only for it to disappear when he realized he no longer had a weapon. Trin was currently holding his backups since he had almost forgotten them.

"Bro, catch!" Trin shouted from behind him.

Without looking, as she always threw things to him at the same spot, he caught the two bracers and put them on. He smiled again as sent a bit of his aura into the bracers, activating the mechanism within. A small blade popped out of each from below his wrist, one having a hook. He then ran towards Sarah, who was starting to get overwhelmed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Need to go close range…rope dart time!"<em> Trin thought to herself as she holstered her bow and sent a small amount of her aura into the bracers on her forearms.

Like Trey's, two blades popped out, unlike Trey's neither had a hook. Instead they could both be shot out and used as a grappler, or anything of the like. She shot out both, catching two Grimm in the face, and yanked.

"Ethan!"

The dragon Faunus smiled as he switched his shield into sword mode. He then used both swords to tear the Ursa to shreds. He got up to see Trin walking up, her smirk making him slightly concerned.

"Time for some fun!" Trin said as the smirk turned into a smile and black glyphs surrounded her bracers.

* * *

><p>Ozpin watched from his and Goodwitch's position on the cliffs.<p>

"The twins have secondary weapons? Rare, but not unheard of," Goodwitch commented.

"Yes, as are the number of modes in their entire team's weapons," Ozpin replied.

"It's a bit overkill to me."

"As our old friend Qrow once said, a person's weapon is an extension of their soul."

"The sister's look is a bit…concerning."

"I'll admit, it does instill a bit of fear in me as well, but she is on our side."

Glynda looked at Ozpin before looking back at her scroll to see the brother having switched his style of fitting to fit his backup weapons. She switch to the sister to see the same affect, though the Grimm seemed to back away from her. She then switched it to the other members of that team, watching them work nearly seamlessly with their partners.

Ozpin watched the cousins and their friends on his scroll. Megan kept disappearing and reappearing in the middle of groups of Grimm before spinning and killing them. Any that she missed were quickly killed by Nia. He then looked to see Trevor and Loki getting closer and closer to their teammates, gunning and cutting down any Grimm in their way.

"[We got your backs!]" Trevor shouted at the cousins as he and Loki joined their fight.

_"Them being here should certainly make things interesting,"_ Ozpin thought to himself as he smiled and took another sip of his coffee. _"I wonder if they'll make a bigger impact than I did."_

* * *

><p>Megan finished off the last of the Grimm near her and Nia as a blade connected to a wire thin rope flew past her, impaling into another Grimm that the cousins had missed.<p>

"You missed one," Trin said with a smirk while she crouched on the tail of the dead Death Stalker.

Megan looked past her to see Ruby standing at the top of the cliff, red rose petals fluttering around her. Her mom looked down towards her team as Megan walked over to team JNPR.

"That was fun," Loki said as Nora high-fived him.

"You two need to seriously rethink what you find fun," Ren said.

"_He's told them that for years, it's not going to happen,"_ Megan thought to herself.

She high-fived Loki and Trevor, congratulating them on a job well done. She then turned to Nia and received a hug from the blonde cat Faunus. She hugged back as she looked at the other team that was there. The four of them shook hands, fist bumped, and hugged. Megan watched as the twins sent aura into their bracers again, making the small blades fold back into the gauntlet like armor pieces, as Trey walked over to his weapon and picked it up.

Megan looked past them and frowned. In the trees behind them, it looked like someone in a red and white outfit with a white hooded cloak was standing in the higher branches. Nia let go and turned to see what Megan was looking at as the person disappeared.

"What you lookin' at?" Nia asked as she looked around.

"I'm…not really sure," Megan replied as she and the others turned to look back at Ruby.

"So," Jaune started, "how do _we_ get up there?"

"That…is an excellent question," Trin said as she looked around before thinking of something. "Light bulb!"

The twin reactivated her secondary weapon and aimed it at the ground with Ruby. She held her arm steady as the rope dart went flying from the bracer. It impacted the ground, making Ruby stumble back in shock as she grabbed Megan's waist.

"Top o' the morning gov'na," Trin said in a British accent. "Next stop top floor."

Suddenly the both went soaring into the air as Trin made the rope dart carry the two of them to the top of the cliff. Once they got there, it completely retracted and Trin pulled out a rope. She attached it to one of her arrows, knotted it around a tree, and shot the arrow into another tree for good measure. She then tossed what remained of the rope, a very considerable amount actually, over the side and to the others. Megan watched as the others began climbing the rope to get to them. She then turned to Ruby to see that the red haired girl was looking at the area Megan had saw the person at.

"Did you see it too?" Megan asked as Ruby nodded yes.

The red cloaked future Huntress turned to her future daughter to finally notice her silver eyes. Ruby cocked her head at that, wondering why this girl had the same color eyes as herself and her dead mother. She shrugged before looking to see that Trin was playing with a large knife she had pulled from her boot.

"How many weapon do you have?" Ruby and Megan asked at the same time.

Both Roses looked at each other before smiling.

"Jinx!" they both shouted at each other.

They looked at each other stunned, wondering what to do now.

"Guess we had the same idea," Ruby said, making Trin punch her in the shoulder. "What'd you do that for?"

"Where my brother and I come from, if your jinxed you can't talk or you get punched," Trin replied with a smirk.

"Well that's stupid," Megan said, earning a punch from Trin.

"Trin are you causing harm to your friends again?" Trey asked as he got over the cliff.

"That's how I make all my friends," Trin replied with a smile.

[**Thirty minutes later**]

The teams were now being confirmed. Teams CRDL, RWBY, and JNPR were already made, currently it was the other group that was with them at the cliffs on the stage.

"Trey Aldanna, Ethan Noir, Sarah Masters, and Trinity Aldanna. The four of you collected the black king pieces. From now on you will be known as, team TEST, led by, Trey Aldanna," Ozpin said.

Ethan saluted, Trey nodded, Sarah bowed, and Trinity shoved her fist into the air. They left the stage as Megan and the others took their place.

"Megan Morse, Nia Jones, Trevor Dawson, and Loki Andrews," Ozpin said.

"_Fake last names, makes things a lot easier,"_ Megan thought to herself.

"The four of you collected the gold king pieces. You shall now be known as team MNTL, led by, Megan Morse."

Nia hugged her as Loki flashed her a smile and two thumbs-ups, while Trevor just smiled and nodded his head to her. She smiled as Ozpin nodded to them. They team left the area as Goodwitch led each of the newly formed teams to their dorms. Team CRDL was dropped off first. The others continued to follow Goodwitch until she reached a hallway with four doors.

"Team RWBY, the first door on the right. Team MNTL, second door on the right. Team JNPR, first door on the left. Team TEST, second door on the left."

With that, Goodwitch left them to get settled. The teams looked at each other before saying goodnight to on another. Ruby looked at Megan one last time before following her teammates into their dorm.

* * *

><p>"I really think we should go to them," the first person said.<p>

Four figures were watching Beacon from a distance. Specifically the rooms of four new teams.

"Not yet, it isn't time," the second person said.

"Do you know how hard staying away is?" the third asked.

"We know," the fourth replied, "but it has to be done."

"We will go to them soon, just not yet."

With that, the four people turned and left the area, heading back towards Vale's main town.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well that was fun.<strong>

**Trin: You actually referenced my 'Reaper's Glare?'**

**Me: Since when did you call it that?**

**Sarah: Since I convinced her that it's better than calling it Death Glare. Death may be something everyone's afraid of, but I think that's copyrighted by Batman.**

**Me: …DAMN YOU WAYNE! …Reaper's Glare does sound much better though.**

**Sarah: Still can't believe your Fanfic characters randomly appear in your room.**

**Megan: +Tries to take the cookies in Trin's hands+**

**Trin: +Gives Megan her 'Reaper's Glare'+**

**Megan: +Backs away slowly+**

**Me: Well that's all for now. VR Commando ATA out!**

****[Edit: Cookies changed to strawberries.]****


	4. First Day

**Me: Hello everyone!**

**Sarah: I'll be filling in for Trin for the time being.**

**Megan: What happened to her exactly?**

**Me: She got sick from those cookies, and our cousin now has a broken arm.**

**Megan: Glad I didn't eat any, but why does-...**

**Me: NOT IMPORTANT! One other thing, after getting a review that complained about the amount of Team TEST's screen time, I'm making them their own 'tie-in' story.**

**Sarah: Basically they'll have their own story and this one will focus on team MNTL. On with the story!**

**Me: REALLY!?**

**First Day**

"Talking"-_"Thinking"_-[Typed messages]-"[Talking over radios/scrolls/others]"

* * *

><p>Megan watched as Nia turned over in her bed again. She looked at Loki and Trevor, who shrugged back at her. She sighed before hearing a muffled whistle. She smiled as she left the room and walked into RWBY's dorm. She saw her mom and three of her teammates standing in a small pose, with her mother giving all of them an annoyed look.<p>

"Can I borrow that?" Megan asked as Ruby handed her the whistle.

Megan went back into her team's dorm to see that Loki was about holding a pair of scissors up to Nia's hair, while Trevor was trying to hide in a corner. She walked over to Nia's sleeping form, pushing Loki away as she did, and put the whistle to her mouth and blew, creating a high pitched sound that made Nia jolt awake and clutch her cat ears.

"What the…Megan, why on Remnant would you do that!?" The blonde cat Faunus asked in a yell.

"You weren't getting up when we shook you so I went with this," the white haired girl replied before going over and tossing a uniform to Nia. "Mom said that we should set up the room after our classes. Our parents almost missed their first classes because of setting up their rooms first."

"Alright we'll change and go eat before heading to class…but I want pancakes!" Loki shouted.

The team heard a muffled shout of agreement from another room. Loki grinned at that as a muffled 'Nora!' was heard.

"See, my mom agrees."

"You can have them if we get there soon, but that means one of us needs to get dressed," Megan said as she looked at Nia, who was tying a bow around her ears.

"I'm going, I'm going," Nia said before heading for the bathrooms down the hall.

"So we can go without her right?" Loki asked as Trevor shrugged.

"What? No! We're a team, we do every-…most things together," Megan said with a glare at Loki and Trevor.

"Fine," the boys said before sitting down on their beds.

Fifteen minutes later, Nia walked back into the room, fully dressed in her uniform. Megan nodded as they all got up and left for the cafeteria. When they got there, they saw that Loki was able to get his wish of pancakes for breakfast. Megan sighed as he instantly piled several pancakes onto his plate.

The team walked over to an empty table and sat down before eating, minus Loki who had started eating while they were walking over. Megan kept an eye on the time. Their first classes were at 9, and it was now 8:30. She looked over at Loki to see him finish the last of his pancakes and laughed. The Asian Viking was currently balancing a spoon holding chocolate on his nose.

"We should get going now, almost 9," Megan said when she stopped laughing.

"Good point," Loki said before launching the chunk of chocolate randomly and getting up.

"What the? Hey!" Someone shouted.

Megan looked over to see Cardin had been nailed in the eye by the chunk of chocolate. He was now glaring at Loki, who had started laughing at his perfect, though accidental, shot. Cardin and his team got up before heading to Megan's team. Megan looked back at the clock.

"_8:35…we've got time, but I don't think we should get into a fight…yet,"_ Megan thought to herself. "We can't go around fighting people on our first day."

"That's right; you wouldn't risk being beaten so-…"

"I don't feel like being kicked out for kicking your butt Winchester," Megan said as Nia crossed her arms.

Team MNTL turned and left as Cardin continued to glare at them. The doors closed and Megan looked at another clock. They still had enough time to get to their classes from where they were. Megan teleported to the front of her team and started leading them to Professor Port's class.

"You know, my mom said that she never really learned anything from Professor Port," Loki said.

"That's because she was asleep most of the time," Trevor replied. "But you have a point."

"Yeah, my parents even said that nothing important was ever taught in his class," Nia agreed.

"It's still our first class, and with that it should be easy," Megan said as she pulled out a bag of strawberries and started eating again.

"Where do you even keep those?" Trevor asked, astonished.

"Cape," Megan replied after swallowing.

They got into the class just as teams RWBY, TEST, and JNPR ran in. The four teams took their seats as team CRDL walked in. Megan at first paid attention to what Port was saying, then became bored and just looked around at everything. She noticed her parents sitting near each other, and that Ruby was entertaining herself in various ways. Each of these ways seemingly annoying Weiss to no end.

"Do we have any true Huntsmen or Huntresses here?" Port asked, making Megan look back at him.

Weiss instantly shot her hand up, along with Trevor and Trinity **[Her fight will be skipped here, but it will be put in the tie-in story]**, and Port asked Weiss to come down and fight a Grimm. Port allowed her to change, and after a few minutes she came back in wearing her usual outfit. Megan watched as her mother readied herself to fight.

"Go Weiss," Yang said.

"Good luck," Blake said, holding up a RWBY flag as she did.

"Represent team RWBY," Ruby said.

Port walked over to a cage and swung his weapon down on the lock. This allowed the Grimm, a Boarbatusk to run out and charge at Weiss. Weiss jumped out of the way and struck at it. The Grimm's natural armor deflected the slice as it tried to charge her again.

"Weiss, aim for its underbelly, it's not armored there," Ruby called out.

"Shut up Ruby," Weiss replied before attacking again.

This time Weiss caught it with her sword, or it caught her. The Boarbatusk and Weiss had a bit of a tug of war as Myrtenaster got caught by the Grimm's tusks. The Grimm won as it twisted its head and launched Myrtenaster away.

"Oh, what will you do now without your weapon?" Port asked as Nia and Megan readied their weapons.

Weiss looked over at her sword as the Boarbatusk once again charged at her. She rolled out of the way and picked up her weapon before shoving it into the Grimm's unarmored belly. The Grimm twitched once before dying.

"Well, it appears we are in the presence of a true Huntress in training," Port said before looking over at Trevor. "Mr. Dawson, it is your turn."

"Yes sir," Trevor replied as he went to change into his combat outfit.

Trevor pulled out his sword and shield as Port opened another cage. Another Boarbatusk charged out and Trevor held up his shield. The Grimm slammed into it and went flying backwards. It shook itself before charging again. This time, Trevor side stepped it and slammed his shield into its side, flipping it. As the Grimm tried to flip back over, Trevor stabbed its belly.

"Good job Mr. Dawson, you are indeed a true Huntsman in training. Ms. Aldanna, it is your turn."

Trevor walked over to his team and sat down with his team. Megan flashed him a thumbs-up as Nia nodded. He smiled at them before noticing Loki was trying to balance his books on a pencil that was placed on his nose.

"Uh, Loki, shouldn't we be paying attention?" Megan asked as he dropped his things.

"But I'm getting bored," Loki said. "I want to go up and fight something."

"Then why didn't you raise your hand or stand up?" Trevor asked.

"I was taking a nap."

"Wow, you really are your mother's son," Nia said.

The team paid little attention to what was happening on the stage and continued to talk to each other, after a few minutes, they heard Trey yell.

"Come on sis, stop playing with it and end it!" He shouted to his twin.

Megan assumed that she responded as a Boarbatusk's head landed on the floor next to her. MNTL looked back up to see Trinity standing there, her main weapon on her back and her two gauntlet blades extended. Megan looked at her face to see that Trin was smiling.

Megan looked over at the head to see that one of the tusks was missing. She looked around and spotted it impaled in Cardin's chair, barely a centimeter from his manhood. Port congratulated Trinity on a job well done before the bell rang.

"I see that that is all we have time for. Remember to always be vigilant!" Port shouted as everyone left.

"I'm gonna follow my parents, I'll get to the next class after," Megan said before running after Weiss and Ruby.

Megan got to them just as Weiss stormed off. She walked over to Ruby as Ozpin, who had walked up behind Megan, did the same. She put a hand on Ruby's shoulder, making the other Rose turn to her and Ozpin.

"Well that didn't go so well," Ozpin stated.

"Sir…do you think it's true what she said, that I shouldn't be leader?"

"That remains to be seen," Ozpin stated.

"I think you're a great leader," Megan said. "My mother once told me that when they went through their Academy, she had wanted to be leader. Instead it was my…dad."

"Yeah, but Weiss seems to have a point."

"I wasn't finished. Being a leader isn't about being the best in your team."

"A leader is someone that inspires those under them to fight. Someone that instills courage into the hearts of others," Ozpin said in agreement.

"My mother eventually realized that, and told me those things along with this; 'Being the best fighter, doesn't mean you'll be the best leader.' She had realized that my dad was a much better leader than she was," Megan finished.

"Well it seems like I don't instill Weiss with courage and strength," Ruby said.

"I'm sure she'll come around, but I stand by my decision to make you leader. I've made more mistakes than any other man or woman on Remnant. But I believe making you leader, was not one of them," Ozpin said before leaving.

Megan began walking towards her next class as Ruby followed. She glanced behind her to see Weiss walking with them now. Megan continued walking until they reached their next class, Combat Training.

Megan walked in to see her team already seated. On the stage stood Goodwitch with a scowl on her face towards the three late students. The three of them walked over to their seats and waited for Goodwitch to speak.

"Welcome students, to your Combat Training class," Goodwitch began. "Here you will hone your skills against you fellow first years. You will learn tournament combat techniques and others while here. And for future reference," she then turned to Megan, Weiss, and Ruby, "I will not tolerate tardiness. For this class, we will determine your current combat capabilities."

Goodwitch then turned to a screen behind her and pressed a button on her scroll. Suddenly everyone's picture appeared and was shuffled into random pairs. Megan noticed that she and her mom had been chosen as one pair.

"_The scythe wielders fighting each other? That doesn't seem vary random to me,"_ Megan thought to herself before seeing the others.

Trevor was going against his mother, Nia against Winchester, and Loki against Yang. The other students would also be fighting those that remained, but Megan didn't pay attention to them. She looked back at the screen to see that the first ones to fight would be Nia and Winchester.

"_Huh, I guess Nia gets to beat him up after all,"_ Megan thought to herself as the two of them took the stage.

* * *

><p>"Just give up now. An animal like you can't win," Cardin said with a smirk as Nia extended the small blades in her gauntlets.<p>

"Give up? Pretty sure it's you that should give up, not me," Nia said as Cardin unslung his mace.

"Whatever."

"Begin," Goodwitch shouted as Cardin charged at Nia.

Cardin charged at the cat Faunus as two of her suddenly appeared. Cardin looked at both, still not breaking his charge, and growled. He swung his mace at one as the other sent several quick jabs at him. He turned his mace to block them as the other Nia sent a few punches of her own.

Cardin took several hits as he finally managed to hit one of the two Nia's. That one dropped as the other sent a kick towards Cardin's face. He ducked and shoved his mace into her gut. Nia gasped as the air was knocked out of her from the impact, Cardin just smirked as he raised his mace again.

He was about to bring it back down when someone jumped onto his back. He turned his head as he fell backwards to see the other Nia putting her weight into throwing him. Cardin slammed the back of his head into her face, but it was too late. She fell as Cardin went flying for a second. He landed a short distance away as Nia's clone disappeared. He turned to see the blade of Nia's gauntlet against his throat. The fact that he could actually feel the cold of the metal meant that he was out of semblance.

"Enough," Good witch called out as Nia's gauntlets folded up. "Good job on a quick victory against your opponent Ms. Jones. Mr. Winchester, perhaps you should focus on defense when you are outnumbered. Waiting until the right moment to strike in such a situation could be the difference between life and death."

With that, both students returned to their seats and Goodwitch called forward the next two fighters. Pyrrha and Trevor walked up and pulled out their swords and shields. They looked toward Goodwitch for the go ahead.

* * *

><p>"Begin."<p>

Trevor charged at his mother and swung at her feet, trying to trip her. She responded by jumping over him and swinging downward. Trevor raised his shield and blocked the hit before swinging his sword again. Pyrrha blocked it with her blade just before it hit her. They stood that way for a short time, pushing against each other's blades to try and unbalance each other.

Pyrrha then smirked as she used her semblance to move Trevor's sword slightly. The Spartan Knight went wide eyed as the Gladiator tipped her sword downward and shoved it forward. Trevor jumped back to avoid the hit and raised his shield again. He glared at her before charging again. Pyrrha switched her sword to its spear form and held it forward. Trevor repositioned his shield just before he got to her, deflecting the spear to his side.

Pyrrha backed up and switched the spear back to a sword just as Trevor got to her. She deflected his own sword thrust with her blade before trying to use her shield to hit him. Trevor once again held up his shield to block the strike. After it hit, they both jumped away from each other. Pyrrha then threw her shield like a disk before charging at Trevor. He blocked the throw with his own shield just as Pyrrha got to him.

He swung his sword twice, blocking Pyrrha's own double swing, and charged at her. Pyrrha jumped back and switched her sword to its rifle form. Trevor did the same before holding the weapon one handed and sending it around the side of his shield. He pulled the trigger several times, firing semi-auto rounds towards Pyrrha. She rolled out of the way and fired her own rifle at Trevor. He kept his shield raised before noticing that Pyrhha had used her semblance to get her own shield back.

He switched the rifle back to a sword and ran at her, keeping the shield raised as she fired her own weapon. Trevor kept pushing forward before finally reaching her. He raised his sword and brought it down to see the tip of his mother's blade against his throat. His own blade had stopped against the side of her neck.

"Enough," Goodwitch said.

The two combatants backed away from each other before sheathing their weapons. Trevor then held his hand out to her and Pyrrha grasped it before shaking hands.

"Next time, it won't be a tie," Trevor said with a smirk.

"I look forward to it," Pyrrha replied with her own smile.

* * *

><p>They walked over to their seats and sat down. Trevor smirked at Rose who rolled her eyes. She looked to see Loki walk onto the stage with Yang. Her aunt and friend looked at each other before readying their weapons.<p>

"_This should be interesting,"_ Megan thought to herself as she watched them.

"Begin," Goodwitch shouted.

Loki spun his staff once, whistling as he did before charging at Yang. The blonde brawler jumped out of the way as the scepter like spear impaled where she had been standing a second ago. Yang fired off several rounds as Loki jumped around them, firing his own shotgun as he did.

"_So what is he going to do? He'll probably charge her, as usual,"_ Megan thought to herself.

Her aunt and friend were always fighting each other in the future. Those usually ended with Loki being easily KOed. Of course, in the future, Yang had learned more things than right now. While Megan contemplated this, Goodwitch called out again.

"Enough."

Megan looked back at the stage to see that Loki was unconscious, and Yang was grinning widely. As usual, she had beaten him quickly.

"_That was…anticlimactic,"_ Megan thought to herself.

"Ms. Morse, Ms. Rose, please come to the stage," Goodwitch called out.

The two scythe wielders quickly got up and walked to the stage. The smiled at each other and shook hands before going to their positions. Both pulled out their weapons and stared each other down.

"Begin."

The two Roses instantly shot forward and swung their weapons. Both were thrown back by the impact before charging again. This time, Ruby used her speed to hit Megan before she could swing, but the white haired Rose simply teleported out of the red head's range. Specifically, she teleported above her and spun downward. Ruby jumped out of the way as Megan scythe became embedded into the ground.

Megan flipped once before grabbing where the trigger was on her scythe. She pulled the trigger and instantly shot forward. Ruby ran forward and swung her scythe. Megan flipped her scythe upward and deflected Ruby's. Both Roses were once again sent back ward.

"_So…currently my mom and I are on the same level of training…this'll be interesting,"_ Megan thought to herself as she switched Ice Moon to its gun form.

Ruby did the same with Crescent Rose and both aimed at each other. They quickly started firing rounds at each other, Megan slightly faster as her mom was using a bolt action and she was using a semi-auto. Suddenly they heard glass shatter and both of them stopped. They looked behind themselves to see that several of each of their rounds had broken the glass of nearby windows.

"Oops," they both said as Goodwitch glared at them.

"Do you want us to stop?" Ruby asked sheepishly as Megan rubbed the back of her head.

"Finish up your fight. Just don't destroy anything that isn't on the stage," Goodwitch replied, sounding very annoyed as she did.

Both Roses nodded as they prepared to fight again, this time keeping their weapons in scythe mode. Megan charged at her mom and teleported. The red cloaked Rose spun around, expecting Megan to teleport behind her, and saw nothing. Just before she turned around again, a shadow covered her. Ruby looked up to see the white cloaked Rose spinning towards her.

She swung her scythe upwards and knocked Megan off course. The white haired Rose smiled as she teleported again. This time she reappeared next to Ruby and swung her scythe. Ruby quickly swung hers and both Roses were knocked backwards by the hits. Both got back up to continue the fight when Goodwitch spoke up.

"Enough, you've tied."

Ruby and Megan only then realized that both of their auras were drained. Both smiled at each other before nodding and returning to their seats. Megan sat down and decided to rest. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Sometime later, Nia shook her awake. Megan looked around groggily to see that her mother had done the same to her mom. Megan stretched before pulling her bag of strawberries and ate a few of them.

Megan listened intently as Goodwitch explained the rules of a tournament style fight. After the lecture was over, the bell rang, signaling lunch. The teams left to eat before heading to their next class. The rest of the day wasn't nearly as interesting as the first two classes. They actually learned things in history. After classes were over, MNTL, JNPR, RWBY, and TEST returned to their rooms.

"That got boring after lunch," Loki said as he sat on his bed.

"Yeah, it really did," Nia said as she pulled out a book. "I'm gonna read now, don't bother me."

"Hey, I just realized something," Trevor said.

"And that would be?" Megan asked as she started checking Ice Moon.

"We could stop the White Fang and that…what was her name…Cinna…Cinda…?"

"Cinder Fall," Nia corrected as she flipped a page in her book.

"Yeah her, we could stop them before everything starts happening. Before the war really starts."

"Are we sure we want to do that?" Loki asked, causing the others to stop and look at him.

"Why wouldn't we want to?" Megan asked.

"While mine and Trevor's parents will most definitely fall in love and marry no matter what, your parents only realized their feelings for each other because of everything that happened," Loki explained. "It's possible that if we change and stop the war from happening that you two will cease to exist."

"…Honestly…sometimes I forget your dad is Ren," Trevor said.

"Well, there is the option of playing matchmaker while we stop Cinder," Megan countered.

"While that might work…we don't know if they'll still fall in love and, well, have you two. I'd rather not have only one friend in my life."

"Well, will we disappear if they don't fall in love? We aren't really in our own time right now," Nia asked.

"Who knows, but is it worth the risk?" Loki asked.

* * *

><p>Unknown to them, one of team RWBY's members was outside the door while they spoke. She kept quiet while MNTL talked, listening to everything they said. Once Loki had asked about the risk, she got up and started walking towards her room. She couldn't wait to tell her teammates what she just learned.<p>

"Are you sure you should say anything?" Someone asked from behind her.

She turned to see Ozpin standing there, his coffee mug in his hand.

"This is important, people need to know about this."

"But who are the participants in the war?"

"The White Fang and someone named Cinder Fall."

"And if people found out that the White Fang were going to start a war, what would happen to any Faunus that wasn't part of the White Fang?"

"Does that really matter?"

"Of course Ms. Schnee. Not all of them are like the ones you've dealt with most of your life."

"…Then what should I do Professor?" Weiss asked.

"For now nothing. None of that concerns anyone else yet, but I have a feeling that it will soon."

With that, Ozpin left the hallway and returned to his office. Weiss stood there for a minute before deciding not to tell her team. It wasn't like secrets would hurt them or cause problems after all.

**Me: I'm sure you all see what the last part is referencing to.**

**Sarah: And if they don't?**

**Me: Volume 1 episode. And also it is foreshadowing something that will be important later in my story.**

**Sarah: Now an explanation of his edit. I did a bit of extra detail research and found out that Ruby's favorite snack is strawberries, not cookies.**

**Me: So I fixed that. Now Megan and Ruby are strawberry addicts instead of cookie addicts.**

**Megan: Was that last part really necessary?**

**Me: Nope. VR Commando ATA out.**


End file.
